One Look
by Mysca
Summary: One look could mean so many different things. Ambershipping oneshot.


**Summary: ** A single look can mean a lot of things.

**Pairing:** Gold/Yellow.

**Word Count:** 970

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon Special.

…**xxx…**

A single look could mean a lot of things.

...xxx...

It could have been mere coincidence when Yellow spotted him flirting with the lady handling the prizes at the game center. She was simply passing by the place, mind you, when she saw him. He was doing tricks with his pool stick and grinning smugly at the giggling lady. A bit older than she'd expect. She stared until she realized that she was indeed staring. She quickly walked away from the window, slightly embarrassed about the sight.

The boy turned to the window. Gold could have sworn that he saw a cute blonde pass by. He shrugged it off and proceeded to persuading the woman – who he called Prize Lady – into giving him a discount for the Technical Move that he wanted. And maybe if he hurried, he'd catch up with the passerby.

...xxx...

It could have been that she remembered about the incident when she saw him again at a gathering and looked a bit longer than she wanted to. Their eyes met before she could shift her gaze towards something else. Gold smirked when he caught her.

"Hey, Silver," he nudged his friend with his elbow. "I think that Yellow's into me. She was looking at me just now."

His friend raised an eyebrow. "Gold, please stop with your incessant delusions. Dealing with one of them once a day is already quite a bother."

The boy stuck out his tongue. He looked over to where Yellow was but by then, she was gone.

...xxx...

The elevator doors opened and Gold stepped into it. He was listening to some manzai recordings – supposedly made by that famous duo from Sinnoh. He saw Yellow looking flustered as soon as he raised his head up. He grinned. They were alone in the lift.

She nodded politely as a greeting and he did the same. He looked towards her direction, but to his disappointment, the only thing she seemed interested in was getting out of there as she looked anxiously at the number bar. He inspected her outfit. She wore a loose white blouse and a knee-length puffed-up skirt with ribbons. Her hair was tied with a ribbon too – a blue one at that. Just as he finished, she glanced up at him but quickly averted her eyes towards the metallic doors again.

The doors opened and she nodded at him again before she walked quickly out of there.

Gold chuckled, and for once, since this morning, it was not because of the Manzai recordings.

...xxx...

It could have also meant that he wanted to see her.

Ever since the elevator ride, he got interested. At every event that he knew she'd be, he'd casually look around - saying that he wanted to see who was there – wherein he was actually looking for her.

One sighting. If he saw her that night, his day would be made and he would let it go.

He did see her. She was at the punch bowl, laughing at some joke or the like.

He saw her. Good. Now he should just turn around and enjoy himself. But somehow, that didn't seem enough.

Her laugh was really cute, he thought. What was making her giggle like that? Did a guy she liked tell her a funny story? Or was it a funny story about the guy she liked? Or maybe a girl she liked? He didn't know. She did dress up like a guy for who-knows-how-long for some reason that he did not know. He groaned.

He didn't know anything about her and he didn't like that. He turned around and started walking away. He looked behind him once more and saw her smiling. He smiled a little too.

Yellow never knew how funny Manzai acts could be. It was the first time she's met such a funny pair of friends like Diamond and Pearl. She'd never imagine she'd have so much fun tonight. She looked around her instinctively and saw the back of some person with black spiky hair. He was a familiar figure.

"It couldn't be…could it?" she muttered.

"Miss Yellow?"

She turned her head back to the boys. "Sorry, I just thought I saw someone."

...xxx...

They were on a mission together and things could not have been more awkward.

Gold tried to make small talk and Yellow tried her best to continue the conversation, but as soon as they would have eye contact, they'd stop talking.

"We've never really talked before, have we?"

Yellow nodded. She was blushing for some reason she could not comprehend. "It's the sun," she says to herself. She also could not stop touching her hair. Was she seasick from being on a boat for too long? That's impossible, she's spent numerous hours on a boat but she never got this nervous about anything.

"Well…" she started. "I'm not that good with words. I'm better at communicating through pictures."

"Is that so?" Gold asked in a low voice. "But you know, I think we have talked a bit. You know, with our eyes."

Yellow's confused look amused him even though he knew that what he said would make anyone have such an expression.

"Well, it's just that, we see each other a lot and well, I don't know. What do I know?" He laughed nervously.

Yellow blinked at him and gave a soft smile. She took out her sketch pad and started drawing.

She worked quite quickly and he was able to decipher it with no problem.

"You and me?"

"Yup," she chirped. She drew happy faces and speech bubbles.

"I want us to be friends," she said with a small voice.

She looked at him and their eyes met. But this time they both smiled.

...xxx...

A look could mean many things.

And in this case, it meant that it was only the beginning.

…**xxx…**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (:


End file.
